Two Different Worlds
by DevilRose1998
Summary: Thalia quit the Hunters after Percy died. One day she sees someone who looks just like him so she runs after him. She finds out something she shouldn't have. Perlia.
1. Delusions

**Summary**: Thalia quits the Hunters after Percy died. One day she sees someone who looks just like him and she runs after him. She finds out something she wasn't supposed to know.

**Percy: I died?**

**Thalia: I quit the Hunters?**

**Me: *Sighs* Yes.**

**Percy and Thalia: WHY?**

**Me: *Snaps* because I said so!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia<strong>

It's been 4 years since Percy died. He went on a quest with Nico and never came back. We don't know what kind of mission it was but they just left. It was a secret quest from the gods themselves. We still don't know what quest it was. Nico wouldn't say anything. Ever since he came back alone from the quest he went mute. I remember the day he came back.

***Flashback***

"_Thalia! Thalia, Nico's back! He, he's hurt! Badly! Thalia, open the damn door already!" I groaned as I opened an eye. Who the Hades woke me up? I trudged towards the door half-asleep. I opened the door to see a very mad Annabeth. _

"_What?-"She cut me off by grabbing my arm and dragged me away. I was fully awake now._

"_Annabeth? What's going on?" She didn't answer. Annabeth took me to the infirmary and what I saw scared me. Nico was lying on a bed with bandages all over his body. There was a cloth that covered his left eye and it was bright red with blood. The Apollo kids were shouting at each other as they rushed to heal him. Wires were everywhere. It was chaos in here. Annabeth was saying something but I couldn't hear her. What the Hades happened? That was when I realized._

_Percy's not here._

_I grabbed Annabeth's shoulders and shook her._

"_Where's Percy? Where is he?" She didn't reply. Tears fell from her eyes._

"_What the Hades happened? Why is Nico like that? Annabeth answer me!" _

"_I don't know! I don't know! I . . . don't know." _

"_We, we found Nico unconscious by your pine tree bleeding to death and we didn't see Percy anywhere. He wasn't anywhere. Thalia, I don't know what happened." Annabeth sobbed. _

"_Ahh!" We both turned around to see Nico awake and in pain. The cloth fell from his eye and . . . it was terrible. Blood trailed down his face and his eye . . . his left eye was red. Someone screamed or maybe it was me? His right eye was black as usual but his left eye was different._

_Nico stared at us in horror. He trembled with fear as a tear fell from his right eye. The Apollo kids tried to hold him down but he pushed them away. He tried to run away but fell down in pain. He fought us trying to get away but I wouldn't let him._

"_Nico, stop it! Stop it! Nico! It's me, Thalia!" He didn't stop. Actually, it just made it worse. He fought more and everyone was screaming._

_Chiron galloped in along with Dionysus. Chiron stared at Nico sadly. Dionysus just looked annoyed as he grabbed Nico and looked at him in the eye. I wasn't sure what happened but Nico fell unconscious. _

"_The boy has gone mad." Dionysus grimaced looking at Nico with disgust. I felt a surge of anger but kept quiet. _

"_What happened?" Chiron asked quietly. No one answered. Annabeth bit on her bottom lip but said,_

"_We don't know. We . . . we found him like this and brought him here. He woke up and . . ." Annabeth trailed off as she cried. _

"_What about Percy? Did you see him?" Chiron looked at us with little hope in his eyes. No one dared to say anything. Chiron noticed this and sadness was shown on his face._

_Annabeth handed me a tissue and I stared at her confused. I touched my face to feel something wet. _

_I was crying._

_And Percy wasn't coming back._

***End Flashback***

I quit the Hunters after that. The gods declared him dead. His soul was in the Underworld as Hades said but I had this feeling that Percy was alive. I ignored it of course but sometimes I wonder if he's still out there somewhere.

I went to Hades cabin and opened the door.

"Nico? You there?" There he was. Sitting on his bed, staring at something with a dazed look on his face as always. I sighed. _What happened to the Nico I knew 4 years ago? _I sat next to him and he stared at me with a blank look on his face. I shivered looking at his left eye that was red now. Will, an Apollo kid, said it might have been the blood that changed it to red. It still creeps me out.

"We have sword training to do, Nico. Let's go." I didn't wait for him to answer 'cause I know he won't say anything and dragged him towards the arena. On the way I saw someone I knew. I froze as I gaped.

It was Percy.

I blinked and he was gone. What little hope I had at that moment was gone in an instant. I frowned as I tried not to think about it. Nico stared at me confused and I looked away.

"Never mind . . . let's go Nico," I muttered. This wasn't the first time. There was that time when I thought I saw Percy standing on the water. I ran towards him and almost drowned myself. Annabeth saved me. She was yelling at me about how stupid I was but I wasn't listening. I was staring at the ocean to see if Percy was there . . . but he wasn't.

Then there was that other time when I thought I saw him on the roof of my cabin and I had tried to climb up but broke my arm in the process. When I fell I looked up to see no one. I was so stupid to think he would be there. He's dead and he'll stay dead forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

_She_ can't know. No one can know. I have to hide. I have to stay here. I can't say anything. If I even open my mouth I might say something I shouldn't and _they'll_ come for me. The gods would kill me if I told. No, I will never open my mouth again. I won't go back. I will never go back.

I'd rather die than go back.

* * *

><p>Ooh, Nico's hiding something. You'll find out soon. Or not. Just so you know this is going to be Perlia so . . . don't like don't read.<p>

**Percy: Don't tell me. Perlia is our couple name?**

**Thalia: *Rolls her eyes* even the stupidest can figure it out. Wow, I'm so proud of you.**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Me: Don't deny it. You are the most stupid person I know.**

**Percy: *Pouts***

**Percy: Wait, I thought I was supposed to be with Artemis!**

**Me and Thalia: *Face palm* that's for the story Seduction, idiot! In this story you're with her/me!**

**Percy: . . . That was creepy.**


	2. Gone

**Percy: I can't believe I died.**

**Thalia: It's just a story, Percy. Get over it.**

**Me: *Rolls her eyes* **

**Percy: . . . I died.**

**Me: Thalia can you?**

**Thalia: *Whacks Percy***

**Percy: Ow!**

**ME: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia<strong>

_I'm in a dark room. There's a girl sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. It was so dark I couldn't see her face but she looked my age (20). What am I doing here? Where am I? Who is she? _

"_Thalia Grace, this is your dream. I used the last bit of my powers to come here so listen carefully. I don't have much time left," She said in a raspy voice, like she hasn't had a drink in days. I grew suspicious of her. Who was she and what does she want? She chuckled as if reading my mind then coughed violently. _

"_Thalia, you are in danger. Do not leave camp. No matter what you must stay in camp. Do you understand?" I narrowed my eyes at her._

"_What the Hades are you talking about? What do you mean I'm in danger? Who the Hades are you?" I could see her face clearly now. I gasped as she smiled sadly. _

"_H-how? That's not possible!" Her body trembled as she coughed up blood. _

"_Not enough time! You must find him, quickly. He'll protect you. You must trust him. Do not leave camp!_

"_Do you understand, Thalia? Thalia," The room faded away into darkness._

"-alia? Thalia!" I reached out blindly.

"Ack!"

I was choking Annabeth. I immediately let go of her.

"Sorry! Are you ok?" I asked. My breath came out in short gasps as I tried not to think about the weird dream I had. Annabeth gagged while glaring at me. She studied me for a second before saying,

"You look terrible. Bad dream?" I nodded but didn't say anything.

"What did you want?" Annabeth paled and bit her lip.

"Nico's gone." I shot out of bed and yelled,

"WHAT? When?"

"Last night. I went to his cabin and saw a mess. There was dried blood on the ground. I told Chiron and he told me to get you." I swore as I went to the bathroom to change.

_A couple minutes later . . ._

We went to the Big House to see all of the counselors there already. The Stolls were arguing with Katie Gardner. A kid whose name I forgot was asleep and Clarisse was polishing her spear. When she saw us come in she immediately started yelling at us.

"What took you so long? We waited for 30 minutes, punk!" Everyone got quiet as she went on with her rant.

"Everyone be quiet! Please sit down Thalia, Annabeth." Chiron sighed. When everyone settled down he said,

"Nico has gone missing." Campers started shouting again. I slammed my hands on the table.

"Shut Up!" I glared at everyone daring them to say something.

"Thank you Thalia. As I was saying Nico is missing. Annabeth went to his cabin but Nico was not there. His cabin is a disaster and there is dried blood on the floor. He may have been kidnapped," Chiron finished. Everyone stared at each other then back at Chiron.

Malcolm cleared his throat.

"Do you think this has something to do with the quest he went on 4 years ago?" I clenched my fists. Next to me, Annabeth's back went stiff. Everyone in the room froze. Even Chiron froze up.

Malcolm went red and put up his hands as if surrendering.

"I mean, there really isn't any reason why someone would kidnap Nico, so, uh, I-I just thought," He stammered as he tried to explain.

"I think he's right," Annabeth muttered but everyone heard her. All eyes were on her.

"Well, it makes sense. Why else would anyone kidnap Nico? Besides the fact that he's a child of the Big Three. Something big happened on that quest. Something so big that he went mute. We have to find out exactly what happened." We all nodded. Everyone but the Stolls.

"What if he stole something from the gods and," Travis started.

"He is being punished for it right now," Connor ended while grinning.

"Or maybe he ran away and," Travis started again.

"One of the campers tried to stop him, hurt him in the process but failed to stop him," Connor smirked.

We all sweat dropped. _That was lame._

Annabeth shook her head at their stupidity.

"Anyways, we have to find out what kind of quest they went on. Rachel, do you know the prophecy they got by any chance?" Annabeth asked hopefully but Rachel shook her head sadly.

"Then the only way of finding out is by asking the gods. They're the one who sent them on the quest."

* * *

><p>Chiron left to go to Olympus and everyone went back to their regular activities. I went to the beach to try to relax but I couldn't with Nico gone and such. I have to find out what happened. I have to know what happened . . . to Percy. Why was everything so complicated?<p>

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone. I turned towards that person and saw that he had black hair and . . . sea green eyes? His eyes widened as did I. I opened my mouth to say something but he ran into the forest.

"Hey! Wait!" I ran after him hoping he wouldn't disappear like the other times I thought I saw him. He was fast. Faster than I thought. _Since when did he get so fast?_ I panted trying to catch up with him. What happened next made me stop. A huge swirling portal looking thing appeared in front of him. The sky turned dark and suddenly it was very windy. The wind was so strong I had to put up my hands to cover my face. I had to squint to see in front of me. I screamed his name as he jumped in the portal.

"Percy!"

The portal closed up and the sky turned back to normal. The wind died down and he was nowhere in sight. Where the portal was a boy was lying down. He groaned as he got up. Stretching while doing so. When he finally noticed me he fell back down in surprise. He opened his mouth then closed it. He did this several times. He got up again and pointed a finger at me.

"You! Did-did you see that? Please tell me you didn't see it." He muttered the last part but I heard him anyway. I scowled at him.

"Yeah, I saw it! What are you going to do about it? Tell me what the Hades that was and where Percy went to!" I demanded. I got my bow out and pointed at him. Surprisingly he didn't seem to be scared that I had a bow pointed at him. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Are you . . . are you Thalia Grace by any chance?" I gripped my bow tighter.

"Are you the guy who's supposed to protect me? That means the dream was real! What the Hades is going on?" I said the last part to myself. That was when I actually looked at him carefully. The bow fell out of my hands as I took a step back. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

It was Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Point of View<strong>

"Sir, subject 5 has escaped. I repeat, subject 5 has escaped." The voice crackled through the transmitter. The man holding the transmitter swore. He answered back,

"Find him! Before one of _them_ finds him!"

"Yes, sir! But one last thing, sir. Um, we found subject 1. What shall we do with him?"

A smile formed on the man's face. He lit a cigarette as he chuckled. His anger from losing subject 5 faded away.

"Subject 1, you say? Bring him to me. Right now," He didn't wait for an answer. He put the transmitter away and laughed. This was the best news he heard all day. Subject 1 had escaped ten years ago but they had recaptured him four years ago only to lose him again two years ago. Now they had him again but this time he won't let him get away. Not again, he won't.

The door to his office creaked open. Six guards hauled in an uncooperative prisoner. For most people they only need two guards to hold them down but this one had six holding him down. The prisoner let out a string of swear words. He had a very colorful vocabulary. The man found this amusing. Very amusing, indeed.

The man walked to the prisoner who glared at him. He did not flinch at the stare the prisoner was giving him no matter how scary it looked. The look the prisoner was giving him was a look of pure loathing. The man smirked as he kneeled down. He caressed the prisoner's cheek but withdrew his hand as the prisoner almost bit his hand.

"Don't. Touch. Me," The prisoner said maliciously through gritted teeth. The man threw back his head and laughed. He had forgotten how fun it was to play with him. Subject 1 was too much fun.

Another guard came running in, panting. When he caught his breath he said,

"We have subject 8! Subject 8 is here! We have found him!" The man laughed once more as he saw the look of pure horror on the prisoner's face. He trembled with fury as he yelled,

"No! No, no, no! This isn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be safe at camp! If any of you hurt him, I'll KILL you all!"

Subject 1 struggled through the ropes that tied him up. He screamed once more in anger. The man only laughed as the guards stared at him uneasy. Subject 1 scared the crap out of them yet he laughs. He laughs as if he did not have a care in the world.

The boss really is a dangerous man.

* * *

><p>I'll give a cookie to those who knows who Subject 1 &amp; 8 is! So, Nico's gone, Luke's here, Percy disappeared once again and Thalia's confused as hell. I'll try to update at every chance I have and I'm mostly free on weekends so I'll update a lot on weekends. Well, I'll try to. No promises.<p>

To all my reviewers:

**GleekPJOFreak: Thanks! I'll try to update on the weekends.**

**Unknown Reviewer: Nice to know that you think it's funny. Thanks!**

**Sir-midget99: Thanks for reading!**

**Gingers rock: Thank-you!**

**ESMT: Thank-you for reading! Yup, Nico definitely knows something.**

**Epicawesomeness: Thank you for thinking it's epic!**

**BandGeek: Thanks! You'll find out what Nico is talking about sooner or later and the gods know everything. Not literally.**

**Artemiscupcake: Thanks! **


	3. We meet Claire the witch

Virtual cookies to those who got it right!

**Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT**

**Kpj199911**

**Hestia97**

**Max Artemis Potter**

**Emily Key**

**Antonio**

**GleekPJOFreak**

**TheMuseNamedPancake**

**ESMT**

**Deathon'Olympus'-in-ne**

**Pjoperson**

**XxPerliaxFabinaxX**

**Jt**

**Scm7271999**

**Insanity is my second name**

**Dreams of the Darkness**

**Unknown Reviewer**

If you couldn't figure out who subject 1, 8, & 5 its,

**Subject 1-Percy**

**Subject 5-Luke**

**Subject 8-Nico!**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Point of View<strong>

"S-Sir, uh, Subject 2 has died. She . . . she's been using her magic, giving information to someone. We're not sure w-who." The voice stuttered through the transmitter. The boss who had been laughing abruptly stopped. His lip curled downwards into a grimace.

"Subject 2 died? Find out who she's been giving information! And when you do, kill them," The man put the transmitter down and swore once more. He got up and stormed to her cell. He tore the door open to see a girl's body faced down. But something was wrong. He could smell it in the air.

The man turned her body over and put a hand on her chest. Immediately he growled and stood up so fast the guards, who had been right outside, jumped. The man was shaking with anger as he glared at the guards with so much venom they flinched.

"Did you even check to see if it was just a fake?" His voice was deathly calm. No one said a single word.

"Ugh, can you dumbasses do anything right? You fucking let her escape! Go find her! Damn it, just get out of my sight, you piece of shit!" The guards stumbled as they rushed to get away. The boss got a cigarette out and lit it. This was not his day. Without Subject 2 the whole plan would fail! Same goes to Subject 1. Without the both of them the plan would be nothing. The others didn't matter as much as those two but still needed.

That was when he noticed Subject 1 in the corner. He had forgotten those two were in the same cell and mentally slapped himself on the forehead. Subject 1 tensed up when the man walked up to him. He felt two hands pull him up and slam him into the wall. He hissed in pain as the cut on his shoulder opened up again. He wrinkled his nose in disgust from the smell of cigarette on the man's breath.

"Where is she? You know where she is, don't you? Tell me, damn it!" The man slammed him into the wall again. Subject 1 yelped as blood gushed from the cut but didn't say anything. The man held up a hand and swung it really hard making a loud,

_SMACK!_

"Answer me, you piece of crap!" There was a huge red mark on the ride side of the subject's face. It stung like hell but he just bit his lip and kept quiet. The man growled and let go of the prisoner, knowing he wouldn't answer no matter what he did. He turned around and as he walked out, he stepped on the fake subject and it shimmered before disappearing.

Subject 1 was alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia<strong>

"So let me get this straight. You're from another world?" I said slowly and he nodded.

"And you're _not _the Luke I know whose from _this _world," I finished. He grimaced but nodded again. That means,

"The girl in my dream was me from your world?" I stared at him with wide eyes with my jaw agape. He nodded once more. I leaned back in my chair as I pulled on my hair.

_What the Hades?_

"The Demons will come here after they're done with our world. Perc-"Luke stopped, realizing he made a mistake. I narrowed my eyes at him. _He was going to say Percy. _

"What were you going to say?" He bit on his lip and looked away. He hesitated but said,

"Percy . . . doesn't want you to know. He thought it would be better if you didn't know. Four years ago Percy was captured by the Demons. He escaped two years ago but . . . he stayed in our world even though it's dangerous. He said it was best if you didn't know he was alive but he's been checking on you guys. Making sure if you guys were ok and stuff but you're the first person in this world to have the ability to see us in Iris mode. When we're in Iris mode we can appear anywhere we want but we're not there physically. Physically we'd be in our world but his mind would be here unless he wanted to leave. No one can see us in our Iris mode so Percy was surprised when you were able to see him in Iris mode."

And he went on telling me about his world.

In their world instead of girls and boys they had witches and wizards. They had magic in their world and we had gods/goddesses. They also have shape shifters but they can only shape shift into animals. Relationships between witches/wizards and shape shifters were forbidden. Their children were powerful. They were called Mutants since they were able to shape shift into one type of animal and they had magic. Luke was one of the ten Mutants that were alive. The demons called them subjects. Luke was subject 5. People hated them because of what they were. They were left out, banished. No one would befriend them.

The creatures they had were interesting. A nine-tailed fox, a phoenix, trolls, unicorns, fairies, a fire-breathing lizard, etc. . . . In our world we choose our pets, right? But in their world the animals choose their owner. Luke had a fire-breathing lizard.

Apparently, Nico and Percy were from the other world. Even Bianca was from the other world. Luke says she's alive and that she's in hiding. The gods/goddesses know about the other world but they kept it a secret. The quest Nico and Percy went on was to spy on the Demons in their world. Nico was severely injured but escaped. Percy got captured trying to save Nico.

And now we're going to the Big House to tell Chiron.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Point of View<strong>

The young witch ran through the forest hoping they wouldn't catch her. She had run a long way, she will not get captured. She stopped for a second to catch her breath until she heard something that made her blood go cold. A thunderous roar was heard throughout the forest. It made the birds make screeching noises as they flew away to safety.

The witch ran once more. She kept running until she came upon a camp. She collapsed the moment she touched the camp grounds. Campers surrounded her and the Apollo kids drew their bows. She looked up weakly and said two words before she passed out.

"They're here."

* * *

><p><strong>The Witch<strong>

"Why the Hades does she look like me?" A voice said angrily.

"Clarisse, please quiet down. You will wake her up."

"Let her wake up! I want answers!" I groaned as I opened an eye. I saw four people hovering over me.

There was a centaur with a bow on his back and he looked at me nervously. An angry looking girl, who looked like me, had her arms crossed and there was a punk girl with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. Then I saw Luke looking at me with big eyes. That jolted me awake (I was half-asleep).

"Luke, what are you doing here?" I stared at him with huge eyes. I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself. He was still there.

"You escaped? Omg, everyone was worried!" I hugged him. Then I realized everyone was staring at me. I blushed and backed away.

"Eh, who are you people?" My look-alike pointed a finger at me and growled,

"Who are we? Who are you?" She crossed her arms and continued to glare at me. With a blank stare, I replied,

"I'm you." She blinked in surprise with her mouth agape. I smirked at her expression. Punk girl nodded like she understood.

"So you're Clarisse from your world?" Now I was surprised. How did she know about our world? Unless. . .

I glanced at Luke and he whistled, looking away. _Idiot, you're not supposed to tell!_

"Whoa! Wait a minute, time out! What the Hades are you talking about?" Look-alike looked at us back and forth.

This is gonna take a while.

* * *

><p>"We lost. The Demons are here. They're going to destroy this world. We think they're going to . . . bring back the dead." They stared at me in surprise.<p>

"The dead? They can do that?" Thalia asked with wide eyes. Luke and I nodded.

"To bring back the dead you have to use very dark magic. Magic from long ago. You have to have a huge amount of magic to use dark magic. It's very dangerous. People were killed from it which is why it's banned." I explained. Chiron nodded slowly, thinking hard.

"How strong are these Demons?" He asked.

"They are very strong. They'll destroy this camp in a week. Because of our magic, we were able to survive this long. You people won't last long." Clarisse growled and slammed her hands on the table.

"Bullshit! We won't lose to those demons! We _will_ win this!" She glared at us all daring us to speak.

No one spoke.

Who knows, maybe they _can_ win this. If we all cooperated then maybe,

"Maybe you can win. Where are the Roman and Norse gods? If we work together then we might have a chance." Thalia and Clarisse gaped at me while Chiron looked panicked. I stared at them in confusion.

"What?"

"Roman and Norse gods!" Thalia and Clarisse yelled in unison. Chiron grimaced and cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, the Greek gods aren't the only gods in this world. The Roman, Norse, _and_ Egyptian gods are still out there." He said nervously. _Ah, that's right. There's the Egyptian gods too! _

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Clarisse hissed.

"I wasn't allowed to. The other gods have their own problems so we must not get involved with them," Replied Chiron. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. _Shouldn't you be helping them? _

_Whatever, this world is confusing. I don't get why Percy wants to know more about this world. They're completely different from us! But it's better than our world. That's what irritates me. They live in a world of paradise yet they still want more. Don't they already have enough? We, who live in fear, do not have the things they do. We long for happiness and peace. We live in a world of darkness. _

_For the first time in my life, I've seen light._

* * *

><p><strong>Third Point of View<strong>

Subject 1 stared at the man in horror and at the body on the ground. The man smirked in triumph as he stared at the body of a girl. The girl had long dark hair with coppery colored skin. She was unconscious and a bit pale. The man laughed suddenly making the guards sweat-drop.

There was something wrong with this man. He may be powerful but he was a bit, ah, crazy. They were all terrified of him.

"I did it! Did you see? I have brought back a dead! My plan is working!" He gave an evil laugh which made them all shudder. Subject 1 stared at the girl sadly. He felt bad that she has to go through all this again. It would of have been better if she was dead. At least she was safe dead. But she was back and alive.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice the man approach him. He was startled when the man suddenly picked him up by the collar on his neck, slamming him into the wall once again. He felt cold lips on his neck making him shiver. The man dismissed the guards and told them to take the girl to the cell where subject 8 was.

Not again.

"You know how long it's been since the last time I've touched you, _Percy_?" The man whispered in Percy's ear. He flinched when the man called him by his name.

Not now.

Percy gave a yelp when the man nipped at his neck. He whimpered as he felt the man's breath by his ear. His heart hammered against his chest, wishing he could push the man away but couldn't find the strength to do so.

I don't want this!

He felt cold lips on his own. He shut his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. But it was hard to when the man's tongue was invading his mouth! He felt disgusting when the man touched him. Every touch was a scar to him.

It hurts.

Hands tore off his clothes but Percy still kept his eyes shut. He doesn't want to look at him. He doesn't want to remember this. Oh, how he wished to forget. Why couldn't he forget? He felt kisses here and there.

I want to forget.

His pants slid down to the ground. He felt completely exposed, he hated it. Why couldn't he push the man away? He was too scared. He was afraid of what would happen. He trembled in fear and again had his eyes closed. He gasped when _it _entered. It felt disgusting. The man threw his head back and laughed in pleasure.

I _hate_ him.

Screams were heard all night. Everyone had trouble sleeping and the subjects were terrified. The guards felt pity for the subject. The man had tortured the subjects endlessly but this was too far.

Oh, yes, the boss was indeed, a dangerous man.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! I feel really terrible doing that to Percy but then again I never said this was a happy story. Anyone want to guess who the girl is? Anyway, Clarisse from the other world will be named Claire! Please Review!<p> 


End file.
